


Beneath the Stars

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: The Space Between the First and Last Breath [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: The stars did not compare to the beauty of the man in his arms.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Space Between the First and Last Breath [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947598
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	Beneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You are beautiful
> 
> From the 100 ways to say I love you list: https://thoughtlessinspirationss.tumblr.com/post/159035501896/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you-1-you-are

The fire had long since burned down to its embers, allowing the stiff coolness of the night to creep closer on their huddled forms. Yusuf wrapped an arm securely around Nicolò’s waist, dragging him even closer into his chest, choosing to ignore the huff of amusement from the man he loved so dearly. Nicolò’s hand found his, fingers interlacing tightly, as though he feared Yusuf would be pulled from his grasp in the night, a ridiculous fear, as if he would ever allow himself to be taken from his lover’s side so easily.

Beneath them, the ground was soft as a bed of grass could be…far more preferable to the rough, rocky, surfaces they had been on all week. They had stumbled upon this small clearing as if in a dream, calling it forth with only their exhaustion and weary feet. The trees were sparse yet provided reasonable cover from the road, the earth did not pain their bodies when they lay upon it, and there was even a fast moving stream fifty paces to the West, where they could gather water. Yusuf suspected it would not be a difficult task to forage and hunt in such a place as well…he already knew they would be staying at least a few more nights.

Glancing over at Nicolò he found the man’s face turned skyward, his eyes, though difficult to see in the dark, appeared to sparkle. He was the picture of temptation in that moment and Yusuf was forever a slave to such a sight. His mouth was slightly parted, his eyes widened, an expression of what almost looked like awe on his face and Yusuf could not help himself as he lowered a gentle, reverent kiss to his temple, pulling the man he loved from his thoughts.

Nicolò hummed, “the stars Yusuf. Look at them tonight.”

He did not bother; they were nothing compared to what was in front of him. No, instead he used his free hand to gently brush back Nicolò’s hair, which had grown longer on the road.

“They are the same stars we have gazed upon for nearly a 100 years,” Yusuf murmured, amused. Nicolò squeezed his hand as he continued to lay a steady trail of kisses down his cheek, his jaw, his neck.

“These ones are brighter, clearer.”

Yusuf hummed.

“You would agree if you would simply look.”

“Why should I look at lights in the sky when there is a far more beautiful sight resting in my arms?”

Nicolò finally looked at him, those piercing eyes turning over his shoulder and Yusuf could see the teasing glint in his eye, “are you sure you have not grown bored of me?”

Yusuf furrowed his brows in mock offense, “how could you believe I would tire of you?”

“Why, because you’ve grown used to the stars and it has only been a hundred years-”

Yusuf cut him off with a hard kiss, knew his beloved did not mean the words, that he had only been joking and still it made his heart race to consider the possibility of Nicolò thinking he’d ever not want him.

“Centuries will pass,” Yusuf murmured. “And still you will lay in my arms every night, just as we are now, and I will look upon you as though you are the only thing in the world because for me…you are all there is and no light in the sky will touch a beauty such as yours, a beauty that comes from you soul and sets mine ablaze.”

Nicolò watched him, a soft smile on his lips, one that Yusuf worked hard to see every single day and was rarely won. He did not consider it a failure, his Nicolò was slow to express his emotions, whether it be his anger or his happiness…which was precisely what made such a smile all the more precious.

“Do you believe me?” Yusuf questioned quietly, running his fingers along Nicolò’s jaw and up, to trace the shape of that smile and memorize it for the coming days.

A low chuckle tumbled from his lips, “of course I believe you Yusuf. Your passion, for all things, is all encompassing and I am simply happy that I am one of those things deemed worthy of your attentions.”

Yusuf rolled his eyes, could detect Nicolò’s intention with the flowery words he so rarely used, though he appreciated it all the same, stealing his lips for yet another kiss. This one was shorter, they were both weary from a long day of travel, their limbs aching something fierce.

“Try to sleep my Nicolò,” he murmured as he leaned down to hide his face in his lover’s neck, seeking out the simple warmth of him.

He hummed.

An acknowledgement of his words and nothing more. Yusuf knew, as he knew everything about this man, that his other hand was curled around the hilt of a knife, sharp and deadly in his grasp. Their swords, too were nearby, close enough that Yusuf, should he wake with his senses about him, should be able to reach it and defend them.

As silence descended around them, interrupted only by the quiet rusting of the trees and some small animal in the distance, Yusuf allowed himself a moment to just look. Nicolò had turned his eyes back on the sky, his lips moving around words that he could not even guess at…though he knew it was no prayer.

Nicolò’s love for life in all forms never failed to make Yusuf gaze upon the world with new eyes, finding the small miracles in things he hadn’t considered before. Although he’d never say it, would never assume to know what Allah might be thinking…he believed this was the reason why Nicolò had been granted unending life.

For himself, he could not even begin to guess at the reason, though he knew he’d be driven mad if he ever tried. No, he was satisfied with believing that maybe, he’d been tasked with being by this man’s side, so that he could have someone look upon him in the same way, with the same love, he looked upon the world.

Something Yusuf would do until his very last breath.


End file.
